


Los Ángeles cuidarán de tí

by AlfieCastle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Algo tierno, Castiel conforta a Dean, Family Drama, M/M, Mary lo aprueba, confort, family support, para variar, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle
Summary: La llegada de Mary a la vida de los Winchester representa algunos cambios. Dean tiene problemas para dormir, pues está muy preocupado por Sam, y cada vez que duerme pesadillas sobre la perdida de su madre y Sam le acosan. Mary y Castiel insisten en que Dean tome una siesta, y es precisamente entonces, gracias a esa pesadilla, que Mary puede observar cuánto se preocupa Castiel por Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Angels Will Watch Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921629) by [AlfieCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle)



> Los personajes de Supernatural, así como las letras de la canción "Hey Jude" no me pertenecen.
> 
> Un nuevo minific, inspirado en un post visto en FB, en un grupo Destiel.
> 
> Para Carolina y Miryam, por el post que inspiró éste Fic.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Los Ángeles cuidan de tí

 

Todo era diferente desde que Mary Winchester había estado viva, hay muchas cosas que ella no reconoce, cosas nuevas e interesante, pero también cosas que despertaban cierta desconfianza.

 

Una de aquellas cosas que le desconcertaban, era el ángel Castiel, cuando le vió por primera vez en el búnker, en el lugar en el que Sam se supone se encontraba, Mary había de alguna manera sentido la presencia del ser supernatural, estuvo a punto de apuntar su arma contra él, pero Dean le había detenido de causar algún daño.

 

Sin embargo, lo que más le había sorprendido era la manera en que Castiel había tomado en sus brazos a Dean en el momento en que le vió, el rostro del ángel mostraba claramente alivio, felicidad, era como uno si un ser amado hubiera vuelto de la muerte.

 

Mary, no sabía exactamente qué esperar, conforme los días pasaban, se daba cuenta que el comportamiento de Castiel para con ella y Dean era muy diferente. Castiel no le trataba mal, le trataba con sumo respeto, pero con Dean… Era casi como si le reverenciara, casi adoración.

 

A pesar de todas esas cosas que le parecían extrañas, Mary Winchester se daba cuenta de los cambios que se percibían en su hijo. Dean había crecido para ser un buen hombre, uno que se preocupaba por los demás, uno que estaba dispuesto a todo por su familia.

 

Mary no podía evitar que sus instintos estuvieran siempre en alerta, su hijo menor Sam había sido secuestrado y ellos aún se encontraban siguiendo pistas sobre su paradero, encima de eso, Dean parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, al parecer creía que necesitaba algún tipo de protección todo el tiempo, con temor a perderle de nuevo.

 

Mary no deseaba ser sobreprotegida, pero trataba de comprender a Dean. Obviamente Dean había cuidado durante todo éste tiempo de Sam, y estar separado de su hermano le ponía nervioso, aún si Dean intentaba ocultarlo, era notorio que también tenía miedo de perderle.

 

Mary necesitaba hablar con su hijo, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero ella era su madre y se preocupaba por él, si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para calmarle, lo haría.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean se encontraba en la biblioteca, una cerveza en la mano y navegando por internet tratando de hallar pistas para encontrar el paradero de Sam cuando el olor de pay recién horneado llegó hasta él.

 

Enseguida sintió su estómago rugir con hambre ¿hace cuánto que no había probado un bocado? Dean no estaba seguro, pero el olor a pay le había abierto el apetito.

 

Levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a su madre sacando un pay del horno. “Hey, Ma. Huele a pay” Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en los ojos.

 

“Supuse que querrías comer algo, no has estado alimentandote bien, Dean…” Su madre pareció dudar “Sé que estás preocupado por Sam. Yo también lo estoy, pero deberías comer, y descansar…” Dean observaba a su madre hablar, algo incómodo. No podía decirle a su madre que no podía dormir. Las pesadillas que le perseguían en sus sueños, monstruos o humanos, siempre había alguien que le arrebataba a su familia, separándolos de nuevo. Dean no podía soportar la idea de perder a su familia de nuevo, ni siquiera en sueño.

 

“Estoy bien, Ma. No hay razón para preocuparse, siempre nos hemos visto en éste tipo de problemas y todas esas veces nos las arreglamos” incluso para él mismo, su voz sonaba algo insegura y la sonrisa en su rostro se sentía forzada. “¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Cas a probar tu pay? El pobre hombre alado no tiene idea de qué se ha estado perdiendo” Sin esperar respuesta de su madre, Dean comenzó una oración para llamar al ángel, ignorando la mirada curiosa de su madre “Hey Cas, Mamá Winchester acaba de hacer un magnífico pay. Trae tu emplumado trasero para acá y podrás probarlo”

 

Dean escuchó a su madre aclararse la garganta al otro lado de la mesa, al parecer su madre no creía que esa fuera manera de hablarle a un ángel, pero eso solo le arrancó una risa “Tranquila Ma, así nos comunicamos mejor” Dean aclaró, con una sonrisa juguetona.

 

El sonido de un aleteo detrás suyo anunció la llegada de Castiel “Buen día, señora Winchester. Hola, Dean.” La manera en que el ángel se dirigía a su madre le parecía divertida a Dean, de repente Castiel era todo modales y respeto. “Buen día Castiel, ven y siéntate a la mesa” fue la respuesta de su madre, mientras depositaba una pieza de pay frente a cada uno de ellos.

 

Todo ésto era raro para Dean, un tipo de interacción casi doméstica. La sensación era rara, sí, pero era agradable. Dean deseaba que Sam estuviera con ellos, de esa manera todo sería perfecto. Su semblante debió haber cambiado en algún momento, pues la mirada que Cas y su madre le dirigían ahora mostraba preocupación.

 

“Castiel, ¿no crees que Dean debería descansar mejor?. Últimamente no ha estado comiendo bien, y no ha dormido casi nada…” Dean miró a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. ¡Rayos! Al invitar a Castiel le había traído un aliado en la campaña ‘Hay que preocuparse por Dean’.

 

Castiel desvió la mirada hacia Dean. Su mirada decidida “Tiene razón, señora Winchester” Dijo sin mirar a ésta última “Dean debería comer y descansar si quiere estar en óptimas condiciones para ir por Sam en cuanto sepamos dónde le retienen”

 

Dean les miro algo molesto “No necesito que me cuiden, ¿bien?. Me encuentro genial. No hay razón de para preocuparse”

 

“Soy tu madre, me preocuparé por ti y por Sam todo cuanto deba” Mari le dijo, su voz en un tono que denotaba que no había cabida a discusión.

 

“No te preocupes Dean, yo cuidaré de la Señora Winchester mientras descansas, una vez que hayas descansado, regresaré a seguir la pista de Sam” Castiel le miraba realmente preocupado, y Dean finalmente se dió por vencido.

 

“Ok, bien… Ustedes ganan. Me daré una ducha e iré a dormir” Dean dijo, algo irritado, mientras se levantaba e iba a su habitación.

 

“Yo estaré en mi habitación, Castiel” Mary se dispuso a levantar los platos “No hay necesidad de que cuides de mí, yo solía ser una cazadora ¿Sabes?”

 

“Estoy consciente de eso, señora Winchester. Sin embargo, debo añadir que usted había sido asesinada” La mirada que le dirigió Mary le puso algo incómodo “Además quiero hacerlo, por Dean”

 

Mary pareció suavizar su mirada con las palabras de Castiel “Claro, por Dean” dijo Mary mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean se encontraba dormido en su habitación, la verdad era que se encontraba realmente cansado y había caído rendido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Su respiración era agitada, su playera estaba completamente húmeda con sudor y se revolvía en la cama.

 

“No, no, no… Ma… Sam… No…” Dean balbuceaba, la pesadilla había comenzado.

 

_~Dean se encontraba encadenado a un muro, su madre y Sam frente a él. Los demonios los habían encontrado y él no entendía cómo eso había pasado. Un momento estaba con su madre y Castiel cenando, y al siguiente, había despertado en éste lugar._

 

_El rostro de su madre y el propio estaban empapados por las lágrimas, mientras Sam yacía bañado en sangre frente a ellos. Los demonios parecían especialmente ensañados con él. Dean trató de gritar, pero ningún sonido emanaba de su garganta. Sus oídos parecían no funcionar, pues no podía captar sonido alguno._

 

_El demonio levantó el rostro de Sam, descubriendo su garganta, luego acercó una daga a su cuello y Dean no pudo más que observar todo aquello con impotencia._

 

_En su mente lanzó un grito de auxilio ‘Cas! Cas! Por favor, Cas! Ayúdame, salva a Sam, Salva a mi madre… No importa lo que pase conmigo, sálvalos!” y de repente, sintió una luz brillar en medio de la escena frente a sus ojos, su cuerpo bañado con su calor~_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel se encontraba en la biblioteca cuando un sentimiento de desesperación le invadió. Dean, algo estaba mal con Dean. Castiel no lo pensó dos veces cuando escuchó a Dean gritar por ayuda. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a su habitación, al llegar ahí y abrir la puerta, notó que Dean aún se encontraba dormido, pero se revolvía en la cama, luchando con alguien en sueños. Una pesadilla.

 

Castiel se acercó lentamente a la cama, y se sentó al borde de ella. Encendió la lámpara en la pequeña mesa a un lado de ésta. Colocó la cabeza de Dean sobre sus piernas y le acarició el cabello. Dean había mencionado antes que su madre solía cantarles a él y Sam cuando eran pequeños, cuando no podían dormir. Y Castiel se había tomado el tiempo para aprender la canción.

 

Mientras envolvía a Dean con sus brazos, Castiel comenzó a cantarle, acariciando sus cabellos y limpiando el sudor de su frente con sus manos.

 

_“Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't…”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mary había escuchado a Dean gritar, tomando una bata para cubrirse salió apresuradamente para ver qué es lo que había ocurrido. Se suponía que Castiel estaría vigilando.

 

Desde el pasillo pudo distinguir una tenue luz filtrarse desde la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, Mary comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía ahí, con precaución. Conforme se iba acercando el sonido de sollozos mezclados con una melodía con la que ella estaba familiarizada llegó a sus oídos. Mary se asomó a la puerta.

 

En la habitación, Castiel se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, sus brazos alrededor de Dean de manera protectora, reconfortándolo. Dean tenía los brazos envueltos en la cintura de Castiel, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas empapando los pantalones del ángel, aunque se notaba que poco a poco se calmaba. El sonido del canto de Castiel y sus brazos alrededor de él parecía ser justo lo que él necesitaba.

 

Fue entonces cuando Mary Winchester lo comprendió, Castiel realmente se preocupaba por Dean, le amaba. Más sorprendente aún, Dean parecía corresponder ese amor, aunque quizá aún no era completamente consciente de ese hecho.

 

Mary supo entonces que realmente había un ángel velando por su hijo, su hijo tenía a Castiel a su lado. Mary se sintió feliz por él, una ola de agradecimiento hacia Castiel le invadió y sintió las lágrimas invadir sus ojos.

 

Decidió darles espacio, y se quedó de pie en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean ya se había calmado, ahora su respiración era tranquila. La pesadilla había pasado.

 

Castiel colocó a Dean de nuevo en la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas, había visto en la televisión que las personas solían dar un beso a alguien que hubiese tenido una pesadilla, así que Castiel hizo eso exactamente, se inclinó y depositó un beso en la frente de Dean, cuyo rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.

 

Al salir de la habitación pudo ver a la señora Winchester parada en el pasillo, algo alejada de la habitación. Parecía haber estado llorando.

 

“¿Se encuentra bien, señora Winchester?” Castiel le preguntó.

 

“Les he visto ahí dentro” La respuesta le hizo ponerse nervioso, más aún por el hecho de que ella no le había mirado al decirla.

 

“Mis disculpas, debí dejar que usted estuviera con Dean” Castiel estaba inquieto, y no sabía qué más decir.

 

“No, no es nada de eso… Solamente… Me hace feliz que Dean tenga a alguien que cuide de él. El siempre quiere aparentar estar bien, que no le sucede nada, aún cuando está desesperado por consuelo” Castiel continuó en silencio, sin saber que decir “Me alegra que Dean y tú se hayan conocido, Cas. Y me alegro aún más de que siempre que él lo necesita, tú estás aquí para él”

 

“Gracias, señora Winchester” Fue todo lo que Castiel atinó a decir.

 

“En fin, debo ir a dormir, Cas” Dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero antes de avanzar miró de nuevo a Castiel “Y por favor, llámame Mary” y comenzó a avanzar a su habitación.

 

El rostro de Castiel se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, que Mary Winchester le haya aceptado le hacía sumamente feliz, y en su corazón le prometió que siempre, sin importar que, él cuidaría de Dean.

  


The end

  
  



End file.
